


金枝玉叶

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, commission
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 阿玉的约稿，all永群里点梗活动的作业，来不及写就扔给我了（。）梗是“永恩参加巴黎sm主题时装周上台走秀”，路人第一人称视角，有一点个人性癖发言勉强算是路人永
Relationships: Original Male Character/Yone(League of Legends)
Kudos: 4





	金枝玉叶

**Author's Note:**

> 应阿玉强烈要求放出，终究是错付了.jpg

我倒没想过会在这里见到他。  
但仔细想来，也不是什么意料之外的事。永恩本身就是作为模特出道，那时似乎在时装界掀起了不小的波澜，不过后来他成立了自己的时装品牌，便从秀场中销声匿迹了。如今家道中落，他要重操旧业谋生，也说不上不可思议。  
我不是时装界的业内人士，对于永恩的遭遇也只停留在道听途说的层面，是出去玩乐的时候别人当做酒后的谈资告诉我的。好像是因为合同上出了点问题，总之现在永恩不能说身无长物，但能拿得出来的也不多，我听说他还有个在读大学的弟弟，永恩家中早已没有长辈，他是唯一一个养家的成年人，幸好他以前积累的人脉还在，在秀场上给他谋个位置也不难。  
我与永恩说不上有什么交情，上一次与他见面也已然要追溯到两个月前，在他母亲的葬礼上。好像也是自母亲去世以来，永恩的际遇就有些倒霉了，最后更是落得了一个这样的收场。  
在我看来，他与台上方才走过的那些模特不同，或许是太久没走秀了，也或许是他知道场下注视着他的每一双眼睛都曾经或多或少与他有过合作，他的脸上总是带着羞涩的神情，我却是极为喜欢。我对时装走秀没有多少兴趣，然而我的朋友P盛情邀请，希望我能参观这次的时装周。或者说，某场特定的时装秀。  
“你会感兴趣的。”他神神秘秘地说着，告诉了我一个时间，叮嘱我之前的场次都可以缺席，但这一场一定要看。可能是他那种隐秘、自信的话语给了我极大的寄望，当我真的看到的时候，反而是无趣的感觉居多。  
P的位置就在我旁边。他压低了声音，带着隐秘的兴奋向我介绍着这场设计是“SM主题”。我不敢自认专业人士，只是个对SM有些爱好的玩客，可是在我这样业余的人看来，这所谓的“SM”，只不过是口塞与束缚元素的堆叠，配上模特精制的妆容和繁复的服饰，说是“情趣”或许更为准确。  
我得说，这场SM主题的时装秀，服装的设计乏善可陈，而所谓的SM也不过是噱头、是哗众取宠博人眼球的话题。我不好拂了P的盛意，他知道我的癖好，邀请我来也是出于朋友间的友谊，只好忍耐着看一个个模特带着空洞的神情，嘴上衔着用花朵装饰着的口塞，双手被花哨地反绑在身后，穿着繁丽的裙饰走过。我拄着头看她们，正以为今晚也不过如此的时候，我看到了永恩。  
正如我所说，我没预料到能在这里看到永恩，尤其是在这样主题的秀场中。  
他的衣着与其他的女模特大相径庭，他裸露着上身，双手也像其他人一样被反绑在身后，肩膀向后拉开被迫挺起饱满的胸膛（——乳房，我冒昧地想着）。我盯着他浅褐色的乳头看了一会，直到他快来到我面前，我才沿着漂亮的腹肌线条来到了他的下半身。  
永恩的下身穿着某种红黑色的裙裾。我不懂分辨那是属于何种类型的衣物，但我能看到他的裙裾两边都开着高叉，修长的双腿和圆润的臀部都能从侧面一览无遗。我留意到他走路的姿势有些不对劲，他的步伐比别的模特要小，抬脚的节奏也要缓慢一些，像是在犹豫，又像是在压抑忍耐着什么。我控制不住地揣测，他的腿间——可能有些什么。  
于是我抬头去看他的脸。我清楚有些情绪即便是再好的表情管理也无法抑制住的，而我似乎找到了一些能印证我想象的证据。永恩微昂着头，他的嘴里衔着金属制的、圆筒状的口塞，一如其他的模特，然而他的神情相比之下却丰富许多。他的眼睛半阖着，眼眶通红，脸上泛着不自然的潮红，在那个当下，我几乎是直觉地认为，这正正是身陷情欲中的神情。  
我的视线来到了他的腿间，想要找寻一点关于情欲的证明，然而那裙裾是平整的，除了行走带出的褶皱外并没有任何腿间阴茎的迹象。是因为CB吗？我思索着每一种可能性。永恩已经从我身前走过了，他是最后一名模特，我盯着他有些蹒跚的步伐，忽然羡慕起了能够对他做出这种事情的人。  
我幻想着自己能够将其取而代之——我不知道对方是谁，可能是某个给予他“机会”的人（若真是如此，我或许也能有机会），假如让我掌控了永恩，我是断不会让他隐藏自己的欲望。我会将粗大的假阳具塞进他的后穴中，让他的每一步都能感受到前列腺被顶弄的甜美；他的阴茎会直直地挺立，将那裙裾顶起一个弧度，因为快感渗出的前液会浸湿那一小片布料。他会因为人前失仪、作为模特失职而被公开指责、嘲弄，他会因此万劫不复，从此只能依附于我。我将会豢养他，给予他最好的一切，给予他最甜蜜的痛苦与快感，让他忘记一切前尘往事，每天都只能在我给予的情欲中挣扎，心中想着的、口中喊着的都是我的名字，我会毁掉他，然后重塑他。  
我被自己的想法吓了一跳：我从来都不是那种逼迫圈外人、乃至毁掉他人人生的类型，在我过去的调教中，我甚至会排斥这样的行为。然而对于永恩，无论是多么狂热的念头都让我惊恐地觉得寻常，我甚至产生了疑惑，那个现在拥有着永恩的人，他怎么能忍住不做出这样的行为？他是已经完整地拥有了永恩，以至于如此游刃有余了吗？  
我有些尴尬地发现自己因为脑内的幻想勃起了。幸好此时灯光落下，预示着本场的结束，也掩盖住了我的失态。  
我谢过P，弓着身子站起来准备离开。我现在迫切地想要去到惯常去开的俱乐部，找一个拥有一头黑色长发的漂亮男M以满足我内心的躁动。我隐隐期待着，我能够遇到永恩——尽管我知道这纯粹是我自己的妄想。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道为什么我就是很想把这段深夜对话发上来，我觉得她应该不会点进这篇文看了  
> 璆珥º 2020/10/11 2:01:54  
> 之前我不希望你发其实也是因为  
> 璆珥º 2020/10/11 2:03:01  
> 我想让它作为一个彩蛋，一个福利那样的，是只有进了群才能看到的，我希望它能给新进群的一点，惊喜吗，或者说让他们能感受到这个群有一些独有的东西  
> ……算了，是我天真  
> 璆珥º 2020/10/11 2:04:16  
> 放出来吧，也好断了我的念想，万一哪天你发我的pdf删了我也能看到233  
> 晚安


End file.
